The Way Of The Insect
by AburameAustin
Summary: Insects alone are weak, but together they are powerful. When a young ninja who was alone for a while makes friends, how will he protect them from the danger he will bring? How will this affect his love? Read as Shino must face the hardships of these things. Pairings: Shino x Sakura, Torune x OC.


**Welcome everyone who found this story. I am AburameAustin and you are reading my first story I've published. I write short stories in my free time and I decided to write this fan fiction from a couple of those stories. Hope you all enjoy my first story. **

**I don't own Naruto or anything owned by someone else. I do own my original characters though.**

Chapter One: It Begins

The night sky was clear, with many stars shining brightly upon the Leaf Village. As most of the village settled down for the night, two shinobi sat in the tree tops close to the training field. One was from the Uchiha clan, while the other was from the Aburame clan. The two seemed to be talking about something.

"Has your mission been going well, Torune?" "Yes it has Itachi. I have gathered a lot of information on Danzo and I will proceed to the final phase within the month." "That's good, Torune. I was worried about your progress, but your proceeding ahead of schedule." Itachi looked to the Aburame ninja with great respect and was satisfied with what he was told.

Torune and Itachi were approached by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, to take part in a secret mission to hold the peace in the village. Danzo had been causing trouble in the Uchiha clan and was trying to move clan towards civil war. Hiruzen noticed this and gathered the clan heads to discuss this problem where they came up with a plan.

This plan was an information gathering and assassination mission against Danzo and the foundation. Hiruzen decided that two ninja were needed for this and suggested Itachi as one. The head of the Aburame clan, Shibi Aburame, suggested Torune. Hiruzen liked this team and decided to approve this. The mission started about two months ago.

"Itachi, I believe our mission will reach the final preparations in about three to five months. I believe I can get all the information we need by then. What do you think?" Torune was very serious about this task as it could change the future of their village. He wanted to keep the village as peaceful as possible for the young children of the village, especially a certain Aburame boy.

Itachi thought for a moment about their situation. _If we can end this in that amount of time, we can be ahead of schedule and be one step closer to our final goal. Then we can secure peace and prevent any rash decisions in the Uchiha clan._ Itachi was pleased at what he heard. "If we can end it sooner than expected, that would be very good. Let's continue with our plans and end this petty squabble. Torune smiled as he stood up. "Then I will head back to the Foundation compound. I trust that you will also head back Itachi-San?" "You would be correct. I will await your next report, Torune-San." Itachi extended his arm towards Torune with his hand in a fist. Torune smiled and fist bumped him. Torune then disappeared into the night towards the Foundation.

It had been a few weeks after the meeting between Itachi and Torune. It was afternoon and the students at the Ninja Academy had just finished class. A young Aburame had just walked out of the building. He was wearing a gray jacket with a high collar with two pockets on the side. He was in a pair of short, brown pants with a pair of blue ninja sandals. His hair was spiky and brown in a puffy shape. He wore a white headband at the baseline of his hair. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. He said nothing as he walked through the village. People would stop and look at this mysterious person as if they were freaked out by him. That's understandable when you have millions of little beetles living inside of you.'

Shino Aburame walked into the Aburame compound and walked directly to largest residence there. Shino was the son of the clan head Shibi Aburame. As he walked into his house, he took off his shoes and put on his slippers. "Dad, I'm home." There was no reply. Shino walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the counter. "Dad had to go to a village meeting huh." Shino tossed the note into the trash can with a bank shot of the wall. "Well, I guess I'll go out to train."

Shino went to train because the Ninja Academy graduation was in a couple days. He wanted to be ready when he was assigned to his team. He was taking the graduation exam tomorrow and wanted to be prepared.

As he entered the training field, he saw someone at the edge of the field. He was in a blue hoodie with a beetle on the back of it. He wore a pair of black shorts with black ninja sandals. He had short, brown hair that was spiked. He noticed Shino and turned around to look at him. When he turned around, Shino saw he was wearing a Leaf Village headband on his forehead. He also wore a pair of rectangle shaped glasses.

The boy walked over to Shino and greeted him. "Hey, what's up Shino?" "Not much. How about you Austin?" This boy was Austin Aburame. He was the same age as Shino, but entered the academy one year before him. He was already a Genin. "So Shino, what brings you out here?" Shino explained to him about the test tomorrow and about graduation. "So you came to train." Austin gave him a smile and said, "Well I know you'll pass. When you pass, I can take you on missions with me and we can have loads of fun." Shino just gave him his famous blank expression and nodded. "I know, Austin. I will pass because I am a great ninja. I have to train now so I'll see you later." Austin understood and left while saying, "If you want a partner to train with, call me." With that he walked back to the village.

Shino trained until nightfall. As he returned home, he saw the lights on. He figured his father had returned from the meeting. As he entered the house he heard his father's voice. "Shino, is that you?" "Yes it's me. I was training." "Okay. I just was wondering why you weren't home. I need to talk to you." Shino joined his father in the living room. They sat across from each other on the leather couch in the middle of the room. "Shino, you are my son. I am concerned for your safety as you are the heir to the clan. When you graduate, that will be when you must be cautious. Do you understand?" Shino nodded as he was aware of this already. "I understand father. I am prepared for to defend my life." Shibi smiled and was satisfied. "Good, now go to sleep. Your test is tomorrow."

Shino was walking into the room where Iruka-Sensei was waiting to give the test to him. "Alright Shino, let's get started." Shino had to do basic moves like throwing a shuriken and properly using a kunai. He had to do substitution jutsu and the transformation jutsu. "Okay Shino, just do the clone jutsu and you will pass." With that said, Shino did a hand sign and created a clone out of his kikaichu beetles. It was identical to him. "Great work Shino. You are now a genin. Here is your headband. I'm glad to have been your teacher." Shino accepted the headband and put it on where he wore his white headband. He thanked his sensei and departed for home.

He was walking through the training field when he felt like he was being watched. He went on cautiously until he heard a noise above him. He saw a ninja in the tree above him. He looked at the headband and saw that it had the symbol for the Sand Village. The shinobi stared coldly at Shino as if he was ready to kill. "Are you the son of the Aburame clan leader?" The sand ninja sounded older than a kid, but not as old as an adult. He also was wearing a mask. Shino, in a monotone response asked, "What if I am?" The shinobi laughed. "Then you will die!"

With that, the sand ninja made his move. He charged at Shino with a short sword he pulled from a holster on his back. Shino defended with his kunai and deflected the slice. He then made a hand sign and cloned himself. "You think that little trick will work on me, the Great Silver! You make me laugh!" Silver then attacked one of the clones. It disappeared, but formed into a group of insects that surrounded Silver. "What is this? Just a bunch of weak, pathetic bugs. I thought the Aburame clan was more deadly than that." "You want deadly, huh?" Shino's sunglasses flashed as light reflected off of them. "You should never underestimate an insect. Even the smallest of insects can be deadly." With that, a tornado of beetles erupted around Silver. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing!?" Shino smirked behind his collar. "It's called a Hidden Jutsu. My clan specializes in special attacks with our insects like this. Now let me finish you off. Hidden Jutsu: Insect Cyclone!"

Silver was caught in a spinning vortex of kikaichu beetles. Shino prepared the second half of his move. "Now, Parasitic Insects: Hailstorm!" A giant ball of beetles came from above and devoured the cyclone along with silver. "My beetles will have sucked your chakra dry by now. You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, no matter how weak they seem." The insects cleared and all that remained was the lifeless body of Silver. Shino walked to the body and step on its crotch. A crack was heard and Shino walked away chuckling. "What a dumb fuck." He then continued back home. What he didn't know was that Torune was watching him from the shadows. Torune smiled and thought, _He has grown since I last saw him._

**This was fun to write. I was pulling an all-nighter and got bored, so I wrote the first chapter of ****The Way of the Insects. ****I tell you what, classical rock really can inspire you to write a story. I will update as soon as possible, but as a high school junior with honors and AP classes, plus playing video games, I get busy. I want to thank my friend A1NoSauce for inspiring this story. You guys should check out his story ****The Way Things Should Have Been.** **It's an amazing story and I highly recommend it. I also thank my friend KillerBee1220 for some of the ideas in my story. Please review it would be great feedback for my first story. **

**-Austin**


End file.
